


It's a huge deal

by delank_89



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Painful Sex, Richard has a big cock, Richard has a size kink, dean does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delank_89/pseuds/delank_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a big cock and Dean suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a huge deal

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Fill-A-thon...sorry if it is a bit late.
> 
> Promt:http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=19037164#t19037164

The thing about Richard is that he’s incredible handsome and incredibly sweet. He still feels weak in the knees when he thinks about the time Richard invited him on a date for the first time. He was such a gentleman the whole evening that by the time Richard took him home, all he wanted was for the tall gorgeous man to take him right there. But Richard, gentleman as he is, thought it was better for them to get to know each other a bit better, before jumping into bed. He had to agree, half-heatedly as he was, for Richard was absolutely right. What better than making love with a man you are falling in love with instead of just having sex?

So they do take some more time to get to know each other. They go on more dates and Richard continues to be the perfect gentleman. He even goes as far as to open the car door for him. Dean knows it’s a bit extreme, but he loves every second of it. He’s never being treated so well before and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the pampering.

This is like their tenth date already. The food was great, the wine was more than great, and now, as they are parked outside of his flat, he decides this time, Richard has to take on his offer to come inside.

“Um…thank you for everything, I had a great time,” he says and smiles as sweetly as he can manage.

“I’m very glad to hear that, Dean,” Richard replies and smiles at him in that shy smile of his. He still can’t believe this perfect man beside him can be shy. He’s not much better though, for when he is with Richard, he feels like an awkward teenager. 

The brunette leans towards him and their lips meet in a sweet, passionate kiss. Their tongues exploring each other’s warm mouths and he can’t help but moan wantonly in Richard’s mouth.

“Come inside with me?” he dares to ask for what it seems like the tenth time. He just wishes Richard would give it up already.  
Maybe, he doesn’t want to get that far with him… ever.

All his doubts are washed out as Richard answers after a small pause. “Well, I do think we have waited a sensible time,” says Richard and it’s all he needs to launch himself at Richard again and resume their kiss.

After a few minutes, Dean opens the door on his side, and between kisses, informs Richard they should take this inside.

They get out of the car and he fumbles through the pockets of his jacket for the key as Richard walks right beside him, holding an arm around his waist. He smiles at the gesture for it tells him this is what Richard has wanted all this time too. He finds the keys and unlocks the door. Turning on the lights, he turns around and faces the other man.

“Just…put yourself comfortable,” he breathes out, and Richard smiles as he takes off his leather jacket. It looks really good on him, but right now, he wishes for the man to be wearing as little clothes as possible.

“Thank you,” Richard says in is oh so sexy voice and his knees go weak. 

“Do you…um…want anything to drink?” he asks, insecure of how to proceed from now on. 

The fact that Richard Armitage is in his flat, wanting to fuck him -scratch that- make love to him, makes him lose his self-control a little bit.

Richard walks up to him, wearing that shy but seductive smile and when he reaches him, he has to look up at the taller man to continue holding his gaze and it sends a little jolt of pleasure to his groin. This man can easily ravage him… and he’s all for it.

There are arms around his waist, pulling him flush against a strong chest and he can only lean against it, sighing contentedly in the embrace.

“Should we go to the bedroom?” he asks tentatively against Richards chest and he can hear an agreement hum, vibrating through his body.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

The door to his bedroom opens with a violent thud as it smashes against the wall. Richard has pretty much taken absolute control of the situation and is now carrying him towards the bed. His legs are hooked around Richard’s waist and their mouths are entwined in each other again, desperate for more. 

He is dropped gently on the mattress and Richard follows, kissing his neck now as he works on taking off his own clothes. He takes the hint and does the same, having to separate just for a few frustrating seconds from that experienced mouth so he can get his sweater off as Richard works on his buttoned down.

One those are gone, their mouths seek each other instantly, and hands roam hungrily over arms, back, chest and in Dean’s case, Richard’s butt, eliciting a soft chuckle form the man on top. 

“Aren’t you an eager little thing,” Richard teases and Dean has to giggle for those words sound very weird coming from proper, gentleman Richard, but as he looks into the man’s eyes and sees that lusty sparkle, he knows this is a different Richard, one he was dying to meet.

“Didn’t take you for a teaser,” he says in a teasing tone also and Richard laughs, sending chills down Dean’s spine.

“What can I say, you bring it out of me,” Richard replies and he smiles at him, then reaches out, latching his arms around Richard’s neck and meeting his lips with his own.

Pants are next and underwear, and they are lying completely naked and Richard all but attacks Dean’s sensitive pink nubs. 

He can’t help but notice one small, big detail of Richard’s naked glorious body. He has a huge cock. Possibly the biggest he’s ever seen and a small tingling sensation runs though his stomach and down his back. He wants it inside of him, and he wants it now.

He looks down at his own erection, and with no small amount of embarrassment, he notices the big difference between the two. His is half of Richard’s, half! 

“Hello there, little one,” Richard teases and caresses his cock tenderly as he seems to notice his current cock girth evaluation.

“Hey, I'm average…you are just…HUGE!” he states in amazement and Richard’s smile falters a little bit.

“Are you scared?” Richard asks and he giggles but when he looks into those eyes he knows it was an honest question.

“What? No! I want you Richard,” he wines, letting out through his voice all the need for the other man as he resumes playing with his nipples, satisfied with his answer, making them all sensitive and tender. “I need you inside me, please.”

“Wait… I need to prepare you well before you can take me in,” Richard, caring Richard says and suddenly, he’s off him and looking through his clothes for a required item.

“You’ve got lube in there?” he asks, giggling a little, and when Richard looks back at him, with triumph in his eyes, showing him a small vial and a condom he giggles again, “thought I was the only one desperate for this.”

Richard laughs sheepishly. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” he says simply and walks towards him again and he instinctively spreads his legs to let the man kneel between them.

He closes his eyes and sighs in anticipation. His excitement is beginning to show already and he can feel his own cock hardening at the mere thought of what’s coming. He can hear when Richard opens the small vial and his hole flutters unconsciously. In just a few moments he’s going to be completely impaled by that huge cock, in its whole erected splendor, and the thought makes him a little nervous. He trusts Richard though; he knows he’s in good hands.

A hand settles over his tummy and he opens his eyes.

“Ready?” Richard asks and he nods frantically.

Those steely blue eyes set on his own softer ones and their gazes lock while a long finger starts to put pressure on his entrance. His breath picks up immediately and he relaxes his lower body, to let the finger in. It passes the tight ring of muscles and into his passage.

The great thing about having a sex partner with long fingers, is that it takes little time for them to find his special spot, so in a few seconds, he is moaning wantonly as his prostrate is stimulated gently. He wants more, he needs more.

“More, please…another one, add another,” he begs and Richard complies, slowly taking the one inside out, only to return home with a second one. They slide in and out in languid movements and it drives him crazy. “Please, Richard, more…get inside me now.”

“Let’s not rush things, I need you lose and good to take me in…I don’t want to hurt you,” Richard says in his calm tone and it makes him flip.

“C’mon, just hurry, I’ve waited long enough,” he wines again and pushes down to impale himself in those long fingers. The movement causes them to brush over his spot again and he moans, louder this time. Richard pulls his fingers out and his free hand presses down against his tummy more firmly, to keep him from squirming too much- which he can’t stop doing- while adding a third one, sending Dean into pure bliss as the fingers go in and out, brushing his spot with each thrust, scissoring them to stretch Dean’s hole all the wider.

“Please…please, Rich…more, please,” he continues to beg and this time, Richard seems to agree with him for the fingers are retrieved, he lets out a frustrated whine at the loss. He hears the unwrapping of the condom and he looks up at Richard, who smiles tenderly in return.

“Just a little while longer, ok?” Richard asks in a reassuring way and he nods in response, opening his legs a little wider. He looks entranced as Richard’s long, skilled fingers roll the condom over that huge rod of flesh that’s just about to penetrate him. Once that’s done, Richard crawls a little bit closer to him and he opens his legs a little bit wider. Richard takes one of his legs and folds it against his chest for better access and he can feel a small current of air caressing his hole, now completely in display. He reaches Richard’s face and with both his hands and brings him closer to plant a wet kiss on his lips. 

“You ready, little one?” Richard asks with a teasing smile on his lips and he huffs offended.

“m’not that little,” he protests weakly, eliciting a chuckle from the man above.

“You are compared to me… and I like it,” Richard says in a husky, riddled with lust tone and leans forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, then he can feel him positioning closer to his entry, adding a bit of pressure with the blunt head.

He can already feel how big it is and he squirms in anticipation. 

It hurts. It hurts a lot. The head is not yet in and it hurts like a bitch so he takes some deep breaths to keep calm and try to relax his lower body as much as possible. He’s not going to ruin this moment he’s waited for so long by being a whining little bitch. He can take a little bit of pain and he’s sure the reward will be amazing.

“Are you ok?” Richard asks in concerned tone, to make sure he’s fine so far and he relaxes his face and nods, offering a reassuring smile at the brunette, who takes this as a cue to keep going deeper.

His face contorts in pain as Richards blunt head breaches the ring of muscle and he’s thankful Richard is busy kissing and nipping his neck, so he can’t see.

“How are you doing?” Richard asks again and he grimaces in pain as the rod keeps going in, breaching him wider than he’d ever been.

“Fine,” he says tightly.

“Are you sure?” Richard asks and looks at him, trying to find any trace of doubt in his face. He smiles again and Richard seems fooled for he nods and continues to penetrate him.  
Shit this hurts. He knew it might hurt a little bit when he caught glimpse of Richard’s girth, but he never imagine this much.

Richard thrusts even deeper, holding him up by his hips and kissing his neck, probably to try and distract him from the initial discomfort, but this is no discomfort. This is downright pain. And when it comes to pain, he’s a mayor wimp. Such a wimp he’s about to cry out and tell Richard to stop and get it out, but his pride is far stronger, so he keeps quiet.

It’s a wonder Richard hasn’t noticed his quietness and tenseness. He’s so tense he knows he is causing himself more pain, but he can’t help it. He wants the intrusion out, but he doesn’t want to spoil their night. He’s not sure he can take anymore of Richard’s girth, but if not tonight then when? Are they never to have sex just because he’s a whiny coward?  
No, if this is to happen at all, it has to be tonight, and he has to take it, no matter what.

Richard’s pace is tortuously slow and he can feel every centimeter of that cock, sliding in and stretching him painfully.

He knows what he needs. He needs for Richard to meet his spot, and he needs it now, but he’s afraid of the pain it’ll take for Richard to bury himself balls deep in him. Would he be able to reach his spot only while half-way inside? Probably, but at this pace, nothing is going to be found.

“Please…please, faster…it…I can’t,” he begs incoherently, trying to make Richard understand his need, and Richard seems to understand, but as he picks up the pace and starts thrusting in and out with a little bit more force, blinding pain clouds his mind. He’s not even sure he’ll be able to feel anything more than the pain, even if Richard finds that spot.  
He starts to cry out loud, but to his ears, the cries sound more like pleasure cries than pain in his whiny voice, and he decides it’s better this way. There’s no point in making their first time awkward and make Richard feel guilty. 

He reaches down to his own cock and starts pumping it, and to his utter horror, it’s almost completely limp, so he desperately rubs it up and down to get it to wake up and hopefully, be able to drive his attention away from the pain.

After what seems like hours, Richard brushes his spot, but not nearly enough times as he needs, and after a while, Richard looses the pace and he can hear his breathing catching up, close to the edge apparently.

“Oh, Dean, I’m close…so close, you are so tight…I can’t …hold it for much longer,” Richard breathes out and just as he says, he doesn’t hold for longer and he’s coming inside the condom.

He lets out a frustrated sigh, for he’s half hard and very, very sore.

Richard pulls out gently.

"You didn’t come…” Richard states dejectedly, “didn’t you enjoy it?”

He lies on the bed, unmoving and tense but he does his best to smile reassuringly at the brunette.

“No…I did…it’s just…” he trails off.

“Dean? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you,” Richard asks worriedly.

“No!” he exclaims defensively, “I just need to go to the bathroom… _to cry probably_.”

_Great! What is he going to think about me now?_ he thinks as he tries to stand up slowly to avoid more pain. It doesn’t work of course, for the movement sends a jolt of pain to his lower parts and he groans on reflex. At least he didn’t cry out.

“Dean! Are you alright?!” Richard asks in a desperate tone and helps him sit up, holding his arms round him and looking at him with a worried sick expression. He would have laughed if it weren’t for the pain radiating from his butt.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he answers in a tight voice and Richard seems highly unconvinced.

“No, you are not. Please tell me, did I hurt you?” Richard insists; voice marred with concern.

“You didn’t…I just…” 

“Dean, tell me,” Richard keeps insisting.

He considers his options; tell Richard and deal with his self depreciation, because he knows Richard will blame himself or just pretend there’s nothing wrong. But Richard knows there’s something wrong and he won’t relent until he speaks, so he decides to go for the first one.

“Ok…but…promise me you won’t feel bad,” he says in a soft tone and Richard furrows his brow.

“What is it?” 

“Um…well…” _this is so embarrassing_ , he thinks while rubbing his temple and looking down at his lap. “Please don’t feel bad, but…you are…you are really big…and…I’m just not used to…to someone so…big…”

“I hurt you,” Richard states in a guilt ridden voice and he wants to slap himself. He should have pretended everything was fine.

“No…” he shakes his head in denial but it’s not true. “I…I mean a little…but,”

“Oh my God, Dean, I’m so sorry,” Richard says in a devastated tone, covering his face with his hands.

“No, Richard…calm down…it’s not…it’s not a big deal…I’m fine,” he lies to reassure Richard and tries to pry the hands covering his face.

“Dean, I hurt you. It’s not fine,” Richard says in a strained voice as he uncovers his face and looks back at him. “Why didn’t you say something? I thought…I thought you were enjoying it.”

“Richard…Richard please, it’s not your fault,” he tries to calm him down by rubbing his arm, but Richard stands up and starts pacing the room and he can’t stand up right now to follow him. “You are right…I should have said something. It’s my fault…I just…didn’t want to ruin the moment. I really thought I could take it…”

“That was really stupid of you, Dean,” Richard says in a lecturing tone and he looks down at his lap in shame. “I could have seriously hurt you…you could be bleeding…” 

Richard approaches the bed and grabbing him by the shoulders he gently pushes him back to lie on the bed.

“What are you doing?” he asks as Richard lifts his legs and places his feet on the bed close to his hips, spreading him bare. 

“I have to make sure you are not bleeding,” Richard says and before he can answer, fingers start breaching him anew, prodding gently but still uncomfortably.

“Richard! Stop…I’m fine,” he squeals and tries to pry the hand away from his hole for this is positively embarrassing, but the fingers don’t leave him. 

He lies back again and covers his face with his hands and waits for Richard to withdraw his fingers. Once the fingers leave him he uncovers his face and looks at Richard who is inspecting them for any trace of blood. He grunts in embarrassment and covers his face again.

“Richard,” he whines, “this is not necessary.”

“It very much is,” Richard replies in a severe tone, “but thankfully, you don’t appear to be bleeding.”

“Good,” Dean says and moves rapidly to retrieve his clothes from the floor but regrets it instantly since a jolt of pain hits him again and he stops midway, yelping out on reflex.”

“Dean!” Richard exclaims and is by his side instantly.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…I just moved to quick,” he reassures the brunette but only gets a reprimanding stare.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital? There could be more damage than we can see.”

“No, please, no hospital, I’ll be fine, really,” he moans. The last thing he needs right now is more probing hands and more embarrassment.

“Ok, Dean, but if tomorrow you are still in too much pain I’m taking you, even if I have to drag you,” Richard says, leaving the subject go for now at least.

“Ok,” he says in defeat and they stay there, awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments.

“Um, I…do you want me to go?” Richard asks hesitant, a shy look on his face.

“NO!” he practically yells, “I mean…no, you can stay…please stay.”

Richard smiles at him and sits down on the bed beside him, then bends over and kisses him deeply on the lips. He kisses back hungrily and lies back on the bed, bringing Richard with him. They continue to kiss and caress each other and end up falling asleep, cuddled together, Dean as the little spoon, wrapped completely by Richard’s bigger body.

The next morning he wakes up, feeling a slight throbbing in his backside, not nearly as bad as last night, but still there. He notices Richard’s not behind him anymore and he looks about the room to spot him. He’s not in the room.

He carefully and groaning- very manly according to him- gets up from the bed taking the blanket with him and wraps himself in it, then shuffles barefooted to the kitchen where he hears some fumbling about. He is greeted by the very arousing sight of Richard’s muscular back and jean clad bottom as he apparently, makes breakfast. It sure smells delicious.

“Wow…you can cook?” he asks in amazement, “I might be forced to keep you.”

Richard turns around, surprised of seeing him up and about.

“Dean…you shouldn’t be up….I was going to take breakfast to bed,” Richard says as he walks up to him and gently grabs his hips to pull him closer while kissing him deeply. “Mm…all wrapped up in that blanket…you look like a delicious burrito. I might have to devour you instead of the breakfast,” he teases making him giggle.

“And I might just let you,” he teases back and they kiss again.

“Does it still hurt?” Richard asks suddenly and he blushes.

“Um…it’s better. It wasn’t really that bad,” he says, smiling in a reassuring way and begins t wonder if he overreacted a little bit last night. It surely doesn’t hurt that bad now.

They take breakfast to bed and eat it hungrily. Turns out, Richard is a magnificent cook and he is stuffed by the end of it and very content.

“Richard, I want to do it again,” he blurts out and Richard gives him a surprised look.

“Dean…we can’t…I don’t’ want to hurt you,” Richard says in a worried tone.

“You won’t. I’m not that badly hurt and…I can get used to your…size, I just need to prepare better,” he explains shyly.

“Dean…”

“I want to,” he cuts in and Richard gives him an uncertain glance but then nods.

“I want to, too,” Richard says and they smile at each other.

They spend the day together; cuddling on the couch in the living room, watching movies and eating take out. They’ve been going out for just a week but it feels so comfortable to be together. It feels right and he can’t help but smile happily at the thought.  
Night comes and he finds himself begging Richard to stay over. Richard is reluctant at first for he knows what Dean wants but he caves in the end.  
They lie down together, only wearing their underwear. He took some time in the bathroom to prepare himself without Richard knowing of course, to be a little bit looser for when Richard starts to prepare him himself.

Moments later, he writhes and moans and buckles against those skilled fingers, much like last night. 

Richard seems to be enjoying himself just as much when he spares a glance at the beautiful man over him. His powerful manhood standing proud and he clenches down in anticipation.

Richard guides his own hand towards his erection, in a silent order to stroke himself. He does happily and he can hear the unwrapping of the condom again. 

There’s pressure, and Richard looks at him this time. He looks back and nods in agreement that it’s ok for Richard to continue, which he does, very slowly. A hand replaces his own and Richard is stroking him now, slowly too. Fingers grace over his slit and he moans wantonly. A few inches more, a few strokes more and Richard is half way in… and it doesn’t hurt badly. It hurts a little bit, but it’s nothing compared to yesterday. 

A few inches more and there it is. He moans loudly when his prostrate is hit.

“More… there… right there Richard…harder,” he whines and Richard grabs his face.

“Are you sure? Does it hurt too much?” Richard asks and he shakes his head in denial, moaning and writhing.

“No, just move…I need more,” he moans and Richard complies. A small thrust and he sees stars.

“Right there?” Richard asks and he nods energetically.

“nngh…Richard…harder.”

He needs more, he needs Richard to go harder, deeper and Richard gives him exactly that. 

The stretching is so overwhelming he can feel every crease in that huge rod, every vein, every bit of skin and he loves it. He’s never felt so full in his life and he needs more.  
Richard’s pace is harder now, faster and with every thrust his prostrate is stimulated so utterly he cries out Richard’s name. 

He can feel the pressure building in his belly, his toes curling and almost bent in half, he meets completion, coming all over his stomach and making a mess. Richards name on his lips as he tries in vain to form coherent thoughts. This was with no doubt, the best orgasm of his life.

Richard continues to pound into him, erratically now as he also nears his orgasm. 

“Dean…I’m coming…Dean,” Richard breathes out in a husky voice just before he comes with a grunt so deep it vibrates through his entire body. Richards’s body falls gently over his own, covering him completely. They regain their breathing against each other, feeling each other’s chests filling with air and letting it out. 

A few moments later, Richard sits back in his hunches and carefully pulls out. He whimpers softly and Richard looks worriedly at him.

“Did I hurt you?” 

“Nothing I can’t deal with…I like the feeling actually…it’s like you are still inside me.”

Richard smiles at him convinced for he apparently notices his sated and over the edge happy expression. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, then returns and lies beside him.

“Come here, little one,” Richard says in a sweet tone, pulling him gently towards him so he ends up lying with his head over Richards’s chest and the man’s arm around his back.  
He lets Richard do as he pleases. His muscles are jelly, so he wouldn’t be able to move on his own anyway.

“m’not that little,” he protests weakly and enjoys the feeling of Richard stroking his hair gently. He can definitely get used to this…and Richard’s huge cock, of course.


End file.
